


Our Final Night Before It All Came Crashing Down

by Wolfling21



Series: When Three Hearts Beat As One [5]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Can We Stop With The Feels?, F/M, I'm Gonna Go Cry In A Corner, M/M, Make the pain stop, Multi, They're killing me!, What Have I Done, i broke my own heart writing this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-10-02 02:43:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10207508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfling21/pseuds/Wolfling21
Summary: Nobody expected what happened tonight... least of all... us.Me, Glynda & Oz had no idea that a little girl from Atlas would die & that Salem's Maiden would launch her attack directly after.We thought we knew what was going on... but we were clueless... especially when it came down to what Oz was going to do next.Me & Glynda never imagined that we'd have to fight this war without him.I guess... this is what happens when you love until it hurts.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I broke my own heart & cried so much writing this! :'(
> 
> The next part of this was in my head for so long... and now this happened.
> 
> So yes... I'm back to writing heartache.

Glynda stroked Qrow's hair gently as he breathed deeply on the couch beside her.

It was no secret that he slept badly when he wasn't at Beacon... safe with her and Oz.

Some nights it was a miracle if he slept at all.

Her scroll pinged from across the room and with a flick of her wrist, it flew into her lap.

**Turn your television on. Now.**

Glancing up at the screen on her wall, she turned it on and saw an image of Penny Polendina laying on the floor of the Amity Colosseum... in pieces.

The little girl was an android.

“Gods.... Qrow wake up!” she shouted, shaking him harshly.

“What... the fuck?” he whispered, sitting up and squinting at the screen.

“She was an android. Miss Nikos...” Glynda whispered.

Qrow stroked the back of her neck gently before closing his eyes. The image of that little girl... Penny... in pieces on the colosseum floor... was burned onto his eyelids.

_“This is **not** a tragedy. This is **not** an accident. This is what happens when you hand over your trust, your safety, your **children** , to men who claim to be our guardians, but are, in reality, nothing more than **men**. Our Academies' Headmaster wield more power than most armies and one was audacious enough to control both.”_

Glynda squeezed her eyes shut and buried her face in Qrow's shoulder.

“I've got you.” Qrow whispered, pulling her closer.

_“They cling to this power in the name of peace, and yet, what do we have here? One nation's attempt at a synthetic army, mercilessly torn apart by another's star pupil. What need would Atlas would have for a soldier disguised as an innocent little girl? I don't think the Grimm can tell the difference.”_

Qrow's scroll pinged and he fished it out of his shirt to see a message from Oz. 

**Are you seeing the news feed?**

**Yes.** Qrow responded. 

__“And what, I ask you, is Ozpin teaching **his** students? First a dismemberment, now this? Huntsmen and Huntresses should carry themselves with honor and mercy, yet I have witnessed... neither.”_ _

**I am not teaching the students here anything she claims.**

Glynda grabbed his scroll and typed up a response: **We know and we have never doubted you.**

_“Perhaps Ozpin felt as thought defeating Atlas in the Tournament would help people forget his colossal failure to protect Vale when the Grimm invaded its streets. Or perhaps this was his message to a tyrannical dictator that has occupied an unsuspecting kingdom with armed forces. Honestly, I haven't the slightest clue as to who is right and who is wrong. But I know the existence of peace is fragile, and the leaders of our kingdoms conduct their business with iron gloves.”_

Qrow shot a glance out the window as a massive shadow flew by. 

He felt the tell-tale prickle as feathers began to form under his skin. 

“Qrow. We're going to need you.” Glynda whispered, grabbing his wrist. 

_“As someone who hails from Mistral, I can assure you the situation there is... **equally** undesirable. Our Kingdoms are on the brink of war, yet **we** , the citizens, are left in the dark.”_

“I'm okay Glyn. But there's danger on the wind.” he told her. 

_“So I ask you: When the first shots are fired... who do you think you can trust?”_

“Oz.” they whispered, staring at each other. 

The screen turned orange and the word: **Caution** flashed across it. 

_“Alert. Incoming Grimm attack. Threat level: Nine. Please seek shelter in a calm and orderly manner.”_

Glynda flicked her wrist and both of their weapons flew to them as Qrow turned off the television. 

Both of their scrolls pinged and two words appeared on the screens: **To me.**

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0—0-0-0-0-0-0**

Oz looked up as the door to his office opened, gripping his cane tightly. 

He had felt their Auras long before he heard their footsteps. 

“Oz!” Qrow shouted. 

He could see the shadow of feathers under Qrow's skin... could feel the magic that allowed the other man to shape shift. 

For a second, he wanted to draw them to his side and spirit them away somewhere safe. 

They were warriors, his two beloveds and he knew they'd be angry with him if he tried. 

“Get to the city!” he commanded them. 

Glynda stared at him, wondering why he was sending them away... she knew the three of them were at their best side by side. 

“But...” Qrow protested, pushing his Aura towards Oz. 

“Now!” Oz snapped, shoving Qrow's Aura back and thought, _“Forgive me.”_

Qrow stared at him for a split second before sharing a look with Glynda. Oz never pushed them away... unless he wasn't coming with them. <

They both watched him for a moment, begging him to reconsider and go with them. 

Purple mixed with blood red as their Auras slid across the floor towards him but parted when he moved from behind his desk. 

Glynda watched as Oz set his cane down and touched her shoulder before resting a hand on the back of Qrow's neck. She slid an arm across the shapeshifter's back and pulled Oz close to her. 

“Forgive me... but I can not fight alongside you now.” Oz whispered. 

“Then we'll stay...” Qrow told him. 

“As brave as you both are... Salem's Maiden will kill you both without a second thought. I have watched you both from the time you were quite young. Glynda: you in Atlas. And Qrow: you in Mistral. And I have been so fortunate to have you both not only become two of my most favored students... but also my beloveds. So please... go protect our students and this city. Beacon needs you.” Oz told them as he held them both close. 

Qrow buried his face in Oz's neck for a long moment as Glynda stroked his hair. 

“I won't leave you.” Qrow whispered. 

Oz sighed and whispered, “You must. Be strong, my blessed white crow.” 

Glynda made a soft sound in the back of her throat as Oz pulled out his scroll, releasing her and Qrow to move back behind his desk. 

“Ozpin... the girl... I can explain.” Ironwood's voice said from the other end of the line. 

Oz narrowed his eyes and growled, “You brought your army to my Kingdom, James. Use it.” 

Glynda grabbed Qrow's wrist and whispered, “Let's go. We're needed in the city.” 

Qrow nodded slowly, allowing her to lead him away from Oz... from the man he had sworn his loyalty, his life and his heart too. 

_“Please... be safe.”_ Oz thought, lowering his head as the door closed behind them.


End file.
